


Eyepatch Shopping

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brothers, Drabble, Gen, Magic, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: On the ship following the events ofThor Ragnarok, Loki uses his magic to help Thor choose a new color for his eyepatch.





	Eyepatch Shopping

“But I quite like the black,” Loki told him.

“Let me see it in red,” Thor demanded, staring into the mirror.

Loki’s hand made a casual gesture and Thor’s eyepatch turned wine red.

“What’s this?” Thor objected, “I said _red_.”

Loki rolled his eyes and changed it to the bright cherry of Thor’s cape.

“Gaudy,” Loki coughed.

“What was that, brother?”

“Nothing. How about dark silver?”

Thor glared at his reflection, examining the now-silver eyepatch.

“Show me purple,” he insisted. After that it was blue, yellow, orange…

“You know what,” Thor announced countless colors later, “I do like the black.”


End file.
